The present invention relates to a sweat-absorbent sheet and more particularly to a sweat-absorbent sheet impregnated with antibacterial or bactericidal medicinal ingredient.
Sweat-absorbent sheets adapted to be used in disposable wearing articles such as disposable diapers, disposable training pants or disposable gowns are well known. For example, in the case of a disposable diaper disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-189454 (REFERENCE 1), each of end flaps of the diaper is provided on its inner surface with an air-permeable sweat-absorbent sheet. In the case of the absorbent article disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-358099 (REFERENCE 2), each of end flaps of the diaper is provided on its surface destined to come in contact with the user's skin with a sweat-absorbent sheet which is hydrophilic and air-permeable. These known sweat-absorbent sheets have been used to protect the users or the like from miliaria and/or contact dermatitis which would otherwise develop during use of such wearing articles. In the case of the absorbent articles disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-299811 (REFERENCE 3) and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-153507 (REFERENCE 4), a region of the articles facing the user's skin is coated with medicinal ingredient such as aloe extract to prevent development of contact dermatitis or the like.
While it may be possible for the sweat-absorbent sheets disclosed in REFERENCES 1, 2 to give the users feeling of coolness by absorbing sweat and to prevent development of contact dermatitis or the like, it will be difficult for these sweat-absorbent sheets to protect the users against contact dermatitis or the like when the user's perspiration is excessive. In the case of the absorbent articles disclosed in REFERENCES 3, 4, it may be possible to prevent development of contact dermatitis or the like under the effect of the medicinal ingredient but there is no feature found in these articles which can induce a feeling of coolness when the user becomes sweaty.